Thaw my Frozen Heart
by wolfbytes99
Summary: It's been three years since The Great Thaw, and all is well in the kingdom of Arendelle. But when a vengeful Hans sends a hitman named Derrick Burg to finish off Elsa, she sacrifices herself as hostage and seals her fate with the cold hearted kidnapper. But Derrick can't find the heart to kill her, and Elsa discovers another side of her assaulter... one she may soon regret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys after the success of my other Frozen story Summertime Sadness(I'm still working on it id anyone wants to read that as well), I decided to make another one in the meantime. This is a "what if?" story about Elsa falling in love with another character, so I hope you guys like it! **

**Please review(constructive criticism, please) and follow or favorite!**

**Thanks and enjoy:)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Derrick saw gold shimmer on the glimmering moonlight, barely emanating on the prison walls.

The sound of money intrigued him, making him reach out to touch it.

But a knife stopped him abruptly.

"Do you understand why I have given you this offer?"

A man in his early twenties appeared out of the incognito of the shadows...

He had lava red hair, sideburns snaking his cheeks, and a smile Derrick knew all too well...

The smile of revenge.

"I do understand, sir... and it will be done." He turned to walk away, holding the wad of cash in his hand.

"Not so fast. There's something you should know about the woman you are going to kill."

Derrick cocked his eyebrows, barely turning his head to stare at the man.

"She is not like anyone you will ever meet."

Derrick smiled. "I have dealt with many bizarre cases, sir... I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

The man smiled maniacally.

"But can you handle the chill of ice into the bone? The flesh saturated with sweet lust and skin?"

Derrick glared at his client... he truly had gone mad.

"I don't recall what you mean, sir."

The man laughed once more. "Have you ever heard of sorcery, Mr. Berg?"

Derrick rolled his eyes. He just wanted to get out of this wack job's cell and get the job done.

"Yes I have. But I don't believe one bit of it."

Derrick felt a chill up his spine as he saw a grim smile in the midnight glow.

"Well you should... 'cause it's all you'll be seeing these next few weeks."

Derrick dealt with many prisoners whom wanted somebody dead... somebody that they couldn't kill themselves. But this guy was on the top of the cuckoo list.

"It will be done, Hans."

And with a jump and skip, Derrick slipped out of the prison gates like stealthy fox...

On the run once more.

* * *

Elsa smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

It had been three years since the eternal winter, and all was well in Arendelle.

She placed her palm on her parent's portrait, wondering if in any way they were proud of her...

"See you later, guys." She whispered as she slipped on her final bodice and walked gracefully out the door.

She was wearing one of her favorite dresses today, another white one that she made with her powers.

Dusk glowed and shimmered her fluffy snow white dress, and the Spring breeze flowed through her long thick hair.

Elsa jumped when she heard a creak at the other end of the room.

"Anna? Why are you up?"

Her sister smiled as she touched her seemingly flat stomach.

"We did it... we're going to have a baby!"

Elsa filled with joy as she jumped into Anna's arms.

"Oh my dear Anna congratulations!"

Elsa was personally relieved that she was finally pregnant... she was getting a little tired of the noises in Anna's bedroom.

"How long have you known?"

"I just figured it out this morning. I missed my period."

Even though these were awkward conversations, the sisters cherished every moment... it was better than shutting themselves out.

"When are you gonna tell Kristoff?" Elsa grabbed some grapes from the nearby table and started to suck on the end.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, accidently knocking over a plate and shattering it.

"In time..." She said as she scooped up the broken glass.

Elsa watched as the sun creeped over the horizon, warming her body and carving a smile on her face.

Anna stood beside her, and laid her head on her sister's shoulder.

"If only they were here to see you..." Elsa turned towards her sister.

"If only they were here to see YOU."

Elsa then gave her sister a package.

"By the way, happy birthday."

Anna burst with joy as she ripped through the present.

She pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace, laced with shining carots and evanescence.

Anna gasped with happiness seeing a burst of snow tickle her face.

"I decided to add my personal touch to it... that way, we'll never be apart again. Just press the largest diamond on the necklace, and some snow will pop out, and you'll think of me."

Anna had tears of joy in her eyes. "Oh Elsa, that must have cost a fortune... I love it."

Anna clumsily knocked Elsa over in a huge hug, but Elsa wrapped her arms around her and hugged her back... clumsy or not.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, sis."

But something didn't feel right to Elsa... there was just a gut feeling.

But she shook the thoughts, knowing that this would be a great day...

Wouldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Already two reviews! it may not be much, but my reviews and favorites tell me if I should continue with the story, so it's really appreciated!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The heaviness of Elsa's icy cape draped over her shoulders as she dabbed herself with some dark eyeshadow and lipstick.

Today was Anna's twenty-first birthday celebration, and after Elsa tied some ends, everything was ready.

She was wearing her normal sky blue dress that she wore while living in the ice castle.

It was her favorite.

The noon sky brightened the surrounding fjords, making them reflect the immense mountains across the glassy water.

Boats were slowly starting to float their way into the docks.

Elsa heard a knock on her bedroom door, and cracked it open.

"Your Majesty, the guests have arrived for the ball..."

Elsa nodded diplomatically, placing her hands together in a poised position.

"Has the princess awoken from her slumber?"

The adviser shook his head, making Elsa groan.

She slipped off her high heels and ran to the end of the corridor where Anna's room resided.

"ANNA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"

Elsa normally was a very elegant and quiet person, but she could be whatever she wanted when it came to her sister.

Kristoff answered the door with his rugged blonde hair in a mat and his rock hard abs poking through his shirtless torso.

"What the Hell, Elsa? We stayed up late last night!"

Elsa smiled jokingly.

"Well maybe you should remind your wife that she is a future mother, and shouldn't be such a night owl anymore! Also, it is HER birthday, so I would expect a little more responsibility on her part!"

Kristoff placed his hands on his face, massaging it slowly as if he was about to pass out.

"Alright, alright... don't get your panties in a wad."

Elsa rolled her eyes as Krisoff slammed the door in her face... it wasn't anything new.

The servants were in a hustle getting the last bunch of chores done.

Elsa felt sad as she saw a little girl cleaning her floors.

"May I help you, sweetheart?"

Elsa smiled gently, but the little girl gasped and ran off.

"Oh no... please don't be afraid... I don't bite!"

The girl, whom was hiding behind a plant, peeked her head out and slowly approached Elsa.

"What's your name, little one?" Elsa knelt down to the little girl's height in order to make her more comfortable.

"Elena..." She answered softly.

"Well Elena... would you like to meet someone?"

Elsa felt happiness inside of her as Elena's eye lit up.

Elsa then called out "Olaf! Where are you?"

The out of a dark hallway came a bouncing blob no bigger than Elena herself.

"HI I'M OLAF AND I LIKE WARM HUGS!"

Elena screeched with joy, and Elsa watched as she and Olaf started to play with each other.

All of a sudden, a rugged man came out.

"You there! Little girl!" Elena gasped and ran to Elsa's side.

The man was only millimeters from the little girl's face at this point.

"How DARE you defy me?! How dare you approach the queen?!"

Elena dug her tears into Elsa's soft silky dress.

"Oh please, sir... don't be angry... it was I who gave her permission to play. She didn't mean any harm.

The man stared and glared at Elsa's face.

"Well commoners aren't supposed to interact with _monarchy..._"

And with that, the little girl was taking away, looking at her with the saddest eyes Elsa had ever seen.

She was heartbroken.

Since when did the separation between townspeople and royalty become so wide?

Was this really how the kingdom was like?

* * *

Derrick walked through the cobblestone streets of Arendelle, wearing dark glasses and hand me down clothing.

He held out a cup and shook it. "Money for the blind man..." He pretended to sound old and weak.

As he walked past some guards, one of them grabbed his shoulder.

"Sir, can I help you?"

Derrick then grabbed his arm and pulled him down in a choke hold, accidentally revealing his face.

"Where is the queen?!"

The man held up his arms. "I-I..."

"Tell me... NOW!"

The man then pointed to the distant castle pacing the docks, and Derrick immediately let go.

The man tried to run away, but then Derrick held out a bow and arrow.

"This arrow never has missed it's target for as long as I've been an archer..."

All the guards put their hands up in fear.

"Either you listen to me, or these arrows will paint the roads with blood!"

The guards didn't know what to do, for they knew exactly who this man was...

Derrick Berg, the most notorious hit man known in Europe.

"Good... now who will kindly volunteer me to the castle?"

None of them moved.

"Fine... how about you, then?"

He placed a knife on The Captain's neck, feeling the pounding of his heart through the blade.

He then pointed to sharp side on his back, making the man move and the others follow.

"Thank you, gentlemen... you have been very kind."

And with that, they all boarded a carriage and headed toward the gates.

Derrick's evil smile disappeared as he heard the horse's hooves tread the pavement...

On the outside, he was a cold blooded murderer, with hands drenched with the blood of the many people whom he had killed...

But on the inside, he saw innocent giving away their lived for nothing...

On the inside, Derrick felt like nothing...

Nothing to live for in the least.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Music played through the luminescent ballroom, casting a glow on the colorful costumes and gowns the guests were wearing.

Elsa, as usual, stood at the front where her throne awaited her.

She sighed as she sat down on the soft cushion that lay underneath her.

She then looked up to see her sister running in with her heels on and slipping all over the place.

"Anna! Please be careful... you don't want to hurt the baby." Kristoff wrapped his arm around hers and escorted her to her much smaller but still worthy and expensive throne.

Elsa smiled and stood up to kiss her brother-in-law on the cheek.

"Thank you for attending."

Kristoff smiled and sat down next to his wife, holding her hand and leaning his head against her shoulder.

Elsa appreciated how well he took care of her little sister, and was very fond of him since the first time they met.

Elsa watched as Kristoff placed his lips onto Anna's, hugging her close and rubbing his fingers up and down her body, with Anna pushing her lips harder onto his.

She looked away... she never cared to watch them have their moments... it was too painful to watch.

She knew that because of her powers, she couldn't risk falling in love.

Someone could get hurt, even if she had learned to control herself.

As Elsa stood up and cleared her throat, the room of bodies turned around and stared at her in her ice blue eyes.

"Welcome everybody. I am glad to announce that our princess has now come of age to be the official heir of Arendelle!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, making Anna blush and cover her face.

"I would also like to announce that the rumors are indeed true... Arendelle will be welcoming another little princess to the royal family!"

The crowd cheered even louder, chanting "congratulations" in a loud boom.

Elsa rose her hands, careful not to shoot ice out of them in order to quiet the crowd.

"Let the birthday party... begin!" Elsa purposely squeaked her voice happily, showing her inner child.

She started to wave her arms, creating beautiful icicles that hung from the walls and decorated the walls temporarily with ice and snow.

Her sister hugged her so tight, she thought she was going to choke.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too-"

But before she could say anything else, she heard the crowd scream and Anna collapse at her feet.

"Anna... ANNA! Are you okay?!"

Anna groaned as she revealed a deep cut on the side of her hip, oozing with blood slowly.

"Oh my God... Kristoff! Grab the nurses! Anna needs medical attention... now!"

Kristoff scooped up Anna and brought her over to the stretcher, where the nurse carried her away.

Elsa watched in horror as people started dropping in numbers, some injured, and some dead.

On the wall, dripping with Anna's blood, was an arrow.

Elsa saw a man in the corner wearing a dark hood.

"Everyone! Head for the exits as fast as you can! Don't turn back!"

The doorway was full of screaming people trying to plow through, and more arrows penetrated their skins.

At the corner of her eye, she saw the man, and quickly sent a blast of ice at his body.

But he quickly dodged all of her attacks.

Before Elsa could do anything else, she felt a knife clamp in her esophagus.

"One more move and I slit your throat..."

Elsa laughed. "You should of that of that before you hurt my people!"

She quickly grabbed the blade, screeching in pain of the slice, but then knocked him down with a heavy patch of ice.

She placed her foot on his nose. "If you EVER... touch my sister AGAIN... I will kill you!"

She smiled. "You are under arrest for high treason and mass murder..."

But the man just laughed, grinning with pure evil on his lips.

"Did you really think I would come here alone?"

Elsa felt fear in her stomach as she felt someone twist her wrists and tie them together.

"I don't think so."

The man pushed the ice off and pulled out his knife.

"Pity..."

He dragged the knife across her face, making the top of it start to bleed.

"That I have to kill you... you ARE very pretty."

He squeezed her cheek, making Elsa wince and pull away.

"You treacherous bastard!"

Elsa bowed her head, letting the henchman drag her away...

She felt some cloth placed on her mouth...

And everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Elsa woke up to a loud ringing in her right ear, making her gain a headache.

She sat up with a moan, rubbing her forehead and suffering from the side effects of chloroform.

She felt something wet trail down the side of her face, and realized her ear was starting to bleed from the ringing.

The cut on her forehead continued to bleed, as well.

In the corner of her eye, she saw someone sharpening their knife.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Elsa glared at the accomplice. "I'm afraid you've got the wrong story..."

The man laughed. "Ah yes, I forgot... that's grimm..."

The man had his face so close to Elsa's she could feel the spit wetting her face.

"But when you think about it, there's not much of a difference is there?" Elsa then spat in his face.

He grinned as he wiped it away. "Ah... I like 'em fiery!"

Elsa tried to stand up, but chains restrained her from doing so.

She squeezed her wrists, making them cloud with dry ice, and she pulled hard on the chains making them break apart.

"Oh yes, he warned me you might do that..."

Elsa slapped the man in his face, making him laugh.

"I wouldn't do that, dearie." He then punched her hard, making her collapse to the cold tile ground.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The man knelt down to her.

"My name is Derrick Berg, the most notorious hit man in Europe. I got a message that I was supposed to kill you, and that's exactly what i'm going to do..."

Elsa scoffed. "Then why don't you just do it, already?"

Derrick smirked. "I will. Tomorrow. I just figured that you would want one last day of life to celebrate, before I would waste it away in the the Earth, never to erupt again."

Elsa's eyes cocked. Why was this man letting her contemplate her death? He already killed about 50 innocent people, and he severely hurt her sister...

Why would he let her live for one more day?

Derrick seemed to stare at her for a moment, before finally turning away and leaving the cell to herself...

All alone, with nothing but herself in the cold darkness.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce Elsa to Derrick! Thank you guys for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

Anna winced at the pain on her right hip, with stitches keeping the fair skin together.

Kristoff held her hand as she lay in the hospital bed, waiting for answers on her unborn child.

Kristoff stood up as the midwife came in.

"Despite the trauma from the arrow, the baby will be okay. It didn't graze anywhere of the vicinity of the fetus."

Anna and Kristoff gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"But, you must be very careful... no more running around or falling over. For one thing, we don't want that cut to reopen, and you need your rest and nutrition in order for the baby to grow."

Anna looked at Kristoff and nodded. "We understand."

Anna then felt grief in her chest. "How many people are dead, madam?"

The Midwife hesitated. "I have been informed by your doctors to keep that information confidential for now... we don't want you to stress yourself and the baby."

Anna gasped. "But please, without Anna how can we know that Arendelle is safe? Where is my sister?"

Kristoff rubbed Anna's back in order to calm her down.

The Midwife felt sorry for the princess.

"Fine. There were over 70 people injured, 12 in critical condition, and 50 people are dead."

Anna collapsed her face in tears as Kristoff continued to soothe her.

"As for your sister..."

The Midwife hesitated.

"What?! What happened to Elsa?"

The Midwife took a deep breath.

"Your sister was taken by the accomplice... the law enforcement is trying their best to find out her whereabouts, but we are not sure if she is dead or alive."

Anna's mouth quivered and started to sob, drenching her tattered and blood stained hospital dress.

"Shhhh... Anna we'll find her..."

Was all Kristoff could say...

He knew that Elsa was a strong woman, but to this extreme...

He didn't know how long she could take it.

* * *

Elsa watched as the dawn resided upon the clear horizon in the distance, casting a dank glow onto her lonely doors.

She snapped her head when she heard the heavy steel door slam and the click of a key behind her.

All she could see in the shadows was that it wasn't Derrick.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elsa felt like those were the only two questions she had been asking since she got caught up in this mess.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

Elsa immediately relaxed when he heard a woman's voice.

"But I'm not here to rescue you, if that's what your thinking."

Of course she wasn't thinking that... it was too easy.

The woman grabbed Elsa's arm and took her out of her cell and lead her down a long, narrow corridor.

From there, she lead her up some creaky stairs into a huge mansion.

Elsa was amazed at the amazing beauty of the house, glistening with gold walls and chandeliers.

"What is this place?" Elsa asked as she admired the beautiful building.

"Berg Mansion. Now hurry along, we don't have much time before your execution."

Elsa's stomach dropped at that word... she wondered when it would be brought up again.

"My name is Serafina, I'll be your caretaker for now..."

Serafina took Elsa up a spiral staircase, and past many rooms until they finally reached a large bathroom.

Elsa felt relief as Serafina stripped off her tight dress and corset, and helped her into the warm bath with a sigh.

Serafina helped wash off all her cuts, stinging at the touch and turning the water a bloody pink.

"Sorry about my brother... he tends to play a little dirty."

Elsa all of a sudden her head back at Serafina, ready to shoot some ice into her eyes.

"What did you just say?!"

Serafina remained calm and her voice remained still.

"Relax... I don't know how to use a sword to save my life... My brother brought me into this. I didn't choose it."

Elsa relaxed. She was going to die, anyway. Why waste her life spending it in grief and anxiety?

"You know this is the first time he's killed a queen? He's killed a couple of princesses before, but not a queen."

Elsa scoffed. "And your point is?"

She looked at Elsa with soft eyes and stopped his scrubbing. "I'm saying you're lucky... if you were a man, he would have killed you on the spot. But he has a lot of respect for ladies."

Elsa rolled her eyes... yeah, one more day to expect death... great respect.

"Here, put this on." She gave her a long, clean woman's nightgown.

Elsa's sore muscles cringed as she slipped the gown over her skinny body.

Serafina started brushing her messy dirty hair, where it went down to the middle of her back.

"Is she ready?" A man said through the crack of the bathroom door.

"Yes... just a couple of finishing touches."

She sat Elsa down on the toilet. "I'm sorry I can't help you any further... but I just hope you go peacefully."

A teardrop made a dot on her white gown. "I'm so scared..."

Serafina hugged Elsa tightly, and for once, Elsa felt like she was loved...

And that's when she thought of Anna.

* * *

Elsa was tied to a post, staring out into an arrow squad, all posed and ready to penetrate her body.

She could feel her breath in and out of her body, slowly and steadily... this was the moment.

She thought of everyone she once loved... her parents, Kristoff...

Anna.

"Alright boys! Raise your arrows!" The men then pointed the sharp arrows straight toward her chest.

She closed her eyes. "Please... I don't want to die."

And just like that, something happened.

"I can't do this..." Derrick turned away and then untied Elsa's hands.

"Get Serafina and tell her to empty a room."

They all argued, but he was their boss, and they had to do what he said.

Elsa then tried to recollect what she did to change his mind...

Was she going home?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

The Berg Mansion was extravagant.

Massive bedrooms with king and queen sized beds, a view with every window facing the horribly beautiful unknown land that Elsa was held prisoner in.

Bathrooms in between every corridor, it was more like a castle than anything... at least two floors larger than Arendelle's castle.

Each room was labeled and clean, ready for uses of the patrons that resided.

Elsa could tell the place was very old due to the dusty furniture and the unkempt cobwebs that dangled from the corners, which made her shake with arachnophobia.

"This place was once home to a prominent kingdom, many years ago..." Serafina said as she lead Elsa to completely empty and unlabeled room.

"This will be your temporary home... My brother has not given word on what to do with you, so it looks like you're on your own for now. The closest bathroom is on your left around the corner, and this is a ladies room, so use the dresses to your leisure. Dinner will be at five O' clock, sharp..."

Elsa heard the door slam behind her as she gazed at the room.

She sat on the mattress, feeling its plushy goodness sway beneath her...

She kept trying to recollect what happened at her execution...

Why her? Why did he waste so much precious blood just to spill her own for nothing?

Why had one of the most wanted man in Europe decide to spare her life?

She snapped her head hearing a henchman come in.

"Come... Derrick would like to see you."

Elsa hesitated... was he waiting to kill her himself?

Her long platinum hair glowed in the darkness of the shadowy hallways, twisting and turning with no end...

"This is where his quarters are, talk slowly, no interruptions... you are lucky that you got away with a few scratches."

She entered the candle-lit room, full of portraits of seemingly past relatives and monarchs that once lived in the large palace.

"Why did you save me?" Elsa immediately asked.

Derrick had a smug look on his face. "I got a message from Hans... he will be released from prison in a month... he has decided to kill you himself."

So Hans was the man that hired Derrick to kill her off? She thought she smelled a snake... "But you said yourself that you couldn't bear to kill me? Why?"

Derrick looked uncomfortable for a moment. "You ask many questions..."

Elsa laughed. "And all you do is answer in riddles."

Derrick looked at her with a smile. "That is true..."

Elsa sneered in lust as he started brushing her cheek with his rough calloused finger.

"You will suit me well... you will help Serafina with her chores... get the people I plan to kill ready to die... Do not argue. It is very rare that I ever spare a life..."

But Elsa did want to argue. She wanted to go home, to a family that would love and care for her, that wouldn't judge her for her powers.

"Fine." Elsa erected her neck, watching as Derrick stared into her crystal blue eyes.

"You start tomorrow... Now leave me in peace."

There was so much mystery to the man whom had captured her... what secrets lay under the flesh of Europe's most wanted man?

* * *

"I don't understand, Derrick..."

Derrick grabbed his scalp and screamed in frustration as he continued his conversation with his little sister.

"It's none of your concern, Serafina..." She immediately turned him around and slapped him in the face.

"It is ABSOLUTELY my concern! Five years ago our parents died and this is how you repay their legacy?!"

Derrick scowled at her sister. "How many times do you have to ask me that?"

"As long as it sends the message..."

Serafina stared sadly at her brother for a moment, before finally falling in tears in her brother's arms.

"Why did you have to put me through this, Derrick? Why do you need to kill innocent people in order to gain peace in your own life?"

Derrick loved his sister to the end of the world... he had never seen her act like this.

"I'm... I'm sorry, sister."

She looked up, bags clouding her eyes and bleached with red.

"What is so different about her? Why would you spare her out of hundreds that you didn't?"

Derrick looked at her for a moment.

"She reminded me of her... her looks, her skin... her voice. Everything."

Serafina had terror in her eyes. "Derrick... you aren't thinking..."

"No. She's just a distraction that I am hoping Hans can eradicate himself."

Serafina looked at a portrait of a beautiful maiden with snow white hair, blood red lips, and a beautiful ball gown.

"She wouldn't have wanted you to be like this... you know that."

Derrick nodded and placed his palm on the hand of the woman in the portrait.

"But I have to... I can't stop until I find her murderer."

Serfina sighed. "But bringing her back won't help, either."

But Derrick was already halfway down the hallway, contemplating to himself and what his sister said...

_She wouldn't have wanted you to be like this... you know that._

But Derrick knew she was wrong... she had to.

And nothing was going to stop him from spilling the blood of the man who killed the only woman he truly cared about...

"I will have vengeance on you my love..."

And with that, he was off to join his guards on another chase...

Another chase for justice.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

Elsa was put to work right away.

And yes, it was very much more like Cinderella than anything... just without the singing.

The whenever you moved, you ran... anybody who was found sleeping on the job would be beaten severely... or worse.

You could not talk except during food breaks and off hours... which never lasted more than ten minutes.

Scrubbing floors, poising creepy portraits, dusting, brushing... pretty much anything you could think of.

Serafina overlooked the servants, and reported to one of the guards if one was out of line.

"Serafina, we're friends..." Elsa said to her one day.

"You don't have to yell at me."

But Serafina just shrugged her shoulders. "Just because you were once queen glitter bomb doesn't mean I have to be nice to you... and if you want to stay alive, I would suggest you keep your ungrateful mouth shut."

Elsa was taken aback, but seeing the sorry look on Elsa's face, she understood Serafina had to play the part, too.

And she knew then she was no longer queen...

She was a prisoner.

* * *

Elsa squinted her weary eyes as she saw someone stand by the doorway.

She figured it was either one of the Berg siblings, so she immediately propped herself up from bed and sat up straight.

But the person was too tall to be Derrick, and from the bulky figure she could tell it was a man.

"Hello, sweetheart..."

She felt something touch her hips and sit behind her, grazing her cheek with a rough dirty finger.

Elsa felt fear in her chest, knowing exactly what was happening.

"Get off..."

She gasped as the man grabbed her breasts and planted his sour lips onto hers.

"You're a very pretty girl..." She was pinned down by the mysterious man, feeling horrible pain as it felt her arm was being crushed.

As he continued to touch her uncomfortably, she felt her instincts rise inside her like a swirling storm...

She watched as the man screamed in pain as she shot ice into his eyes.

He looked up at her with blood red eyes.

"You little whore!" She defensively sent an icicle straight towards him, knocking him out.

She watched in horror as some of the other guards ran in and saw the unconscious attacker.

"You treacherous snake! How can Derrick spare your life, when right away you use it to attack one of us? Kill her! Kill her now-"

"That... is... enough."

The men immediately stopped arguing and watched in silence as Derrick came up to a shocked Elsa.

She flinched as he touched her shoulder. "Come with me... you have no business being here."

Elsa didn't know what to say, so she agreed and grasped his hand.

The men looked at her like she was a piece of meat, being prepared for slaughter...

Which was exactly what she was... up for slaughter.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Remus... he's done that to pretty much everyone. But he was a bit more aggressive with you."

Elsa smirked. "That makes me feel loads better."

Derrick glared at her sarcasm, but softened. "I was serious."

Elsa stopped and turned to face him.

"I couldn't kill you because... you remind me of someone."

Elsa realized that he was finally going to tell her the real reason she was spared from execution.

"Well if you're looking for a replacement, I'm not gonna let it be me."

Derrick smiled softly. "Of course not... I just don't want something like that to happen again."

Derrick grabbed a sponge from a water bucket and started wiping her bruised and bloody scratches from the attack.

"So tell me what happened..." Elsa felt his fingers brush her skin and felt tingles down her spine.

"He came into the room, I woke up, and he started..."

Derrick stopped scrubbing and looked up. "What? What did he do?"

"He... touched me." Elsa stiffened as she noticed that his hand was held in hers.

"I promise... I will never let it happen again." He continued to scrub up to her red dress, one that she had found from the closet.

Derrick noticed a tear roll down Elsa's cheek. "What's wrong?"

Elsa looked up, realizing that she was confessing to the last person she trusted.

"I miss my family. My dead parents, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven... Anna"

Elsa stared into Derrick's dark brown eyes. "She was the one I grazed, right?"

Elsa glared at him. "Yes... and now I don't know if she and her child will live or not."

Derrick's eyes widened. "She was with child?"

Elsa shuffled her feet. "Yes... why do you ask that like it's all of a sudden a bad thing? Like you just realized it was a bad thing?"

Elsa felt tears continue to fall off her face.

"She won't die... and neither will the baby. I was nowhere near where the baby could get hurt. That I know."

He looked at her with a stern eye. "And I do everything for a reason. If I wanted to kill her, I would have."

Elsa cocked her eyebrows. "So your basically implying that Anna was the distraction, and I was the target?"

He didn't answer. "I want keep an eye on you until I know for sure your safe... you will be under my protection from now on."

He pointed to a sleeping bag with some women's clothing next to it. "But I still expect you to work."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Elsa had to smile...

Not necessarily at who was in charge of her weary eye...

But that someone cared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys sorry for and long interruption, Summer is getting closer and with finals coming up and being sick with pneumonia, I won't be writing as much for a few weeks... but once Summertime comes I'll be writing A LOT so just be patient:) Anyway, thanks for being so supportive and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"Make sure you get the corners..." Derrick implied to Elsa.

She glared back in his directions. "Maybe you should try working on YOUR home for a change."

Derrick held his hands up as if he was going to strike her, but Elsa didn't flinch, so he just went back to drinking his champagne.

Even though she was held prisoner, and that this man had killed hundreds of people before her own, she felt sorry for Derrick.

"Don't you ever take your eyes of that painting?" It was a family portrait, comprised of himself, what seemed to be his mother, father, Serafina, and a woman that looked eerily like herself.

Derrick looked over at Elsa, who was starting to scrub his bedroom floor. "You don't know my story, so don't you dare tell me what to do."

He wasn't necessarily raising his voice, in fact, he kept his voice strangely still.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Elsa finally asked.

Derrick looked back at the portrait. "Because you live with me now, so why not?"

It didn't make any sense what he was saying, since everybody else lived here and he treated them like slaves.

"Your not telling me the truth." Elsa continued to work.

"I'm sure Serafina will tell you at some point." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well she hasn't."

Derrick sighed and laid back on his chair. "It's much too complicated to explain."

Elsa set down her tools and sat down with him. "Well I've got time... it's my off hour."

He laughed and grabbed a bowl of macaroons. "Care for a snack?"

Elsa widened her eye... this was the first time in months that she had been asked for food, at least good a good one.

She entered her hand into the bowl at the same time as Derrick's, making her hand barely slide across his skin.

"Many years ago, I was once the prince of a kingdom known as Rendium. It was prosperous and wonderful, people danced on the streets in joy."

Elsa listened intently, watching as his brown eyes twitched and buckled between every word.

"My parents ran Rendium peacefully, and traded often with our closest trader, Corona which had similar views on how to treat their people."

Elsa straightened when she heard that name. That was her cousin's kingdom. That means that she was somewhere in Germany...

Derrick stopped, noticing that she seemed restless. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, awkwardly sucking a strand of platinum hair behind her ear. "I'm tired... I think I'm going to leave now..."

Derrick grabbed her hand softly. "Wait... Please stay with me..."

Elsa stared at him, and saw pure sadness.

His brown hair shined through the darkness, and his hand felt soft against hers.

There was something very misunderstood about the man that had originally planned to kill her, and Elsa was determined to figure out just what that was.

"Okay." She stepped back inside the room and looked back at Derrick.

She gasped as he pulled her arm in and surrendered her to his embrace, locking his arms around her shoulders.

And he started to sob.

Elsa tensed up, for she had never before shared the embrace of a man since her father died.

But she couldn't help but hug back.

"It's okay, Derrick... I got you."

She had no idea why she would say such a thing, for she had never though this would be the man that almost killed her sister and murdered her people...

But she felt something in her stomach that she couldn't recognize...

Something that only her sister had described to her.

Was she falling for the man that should be her enemy?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

"Take your money back... I don't want it, anymore."

Derrick turned away from Han's cell, only to stop as blade touched his shoulder.

"Not so fast." Hans looked at Derrick with an evil eye. "Tell me what happened to change your mind."

Derrick scoffed. "Shut up... don't mock me."

"Her sensuality has clouded your senses... not surprised. I was very fond of her at one time, too. But I never made it lose sight of what was truly important in my ventures. I suggest you take that advice."

Derrick gasped as Hans placed the blade onto his throat, sending a cold chill down his spine.

"Now you WILL kill her... and even if you don't, then I will."

He pushed him away. "Why did I know this would happen? Love never gets you anywhere... never forgiving."

Derrick laughed. "I never said that I was in love with her..."

Hans grinned maniacally. "Ah maybe... but it's in your eyes... the way they sparkle when you hear her name. You're just dying to put those rugged hands around that luscious skin, aren't you?"

Derrick tried his best to ignore Han's crazy claims, but for some reason he just couldn't.

He had to kill Elsa... before it was too late.

* * *

Derrick tasted the bitter tang of Brandy, leaning back in his chair as if scavenging his prey.

He heard the door slam.

"Where have you been?"

Elsa's platinum blonde hair glowed in the dark room. "Working... I worked overtime. Is that such a crime?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Elsa."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for Derrick's attitude.

"I'm going to bed, Derrick... have fun wasting your night away with alcohol and wallowing in the corner."

But as Elsa was leaning down, she felt something cold on her shoulder.

"Derrick... what are you doing?"

She screamed as he pulled her in a choke hold and placed a knife on the side of her face and started squeezing the life out of her.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this..."

She started gasping and coughing as he continued to choke her, and white dots started clouding her eyes.

"Derrick... Please... stop."

She felt pain on her knees and started shaking all over as her finally dropped her to the ground.

Derrick leaned against the wall, unaware why he couldn't just get it over with.

"I'm... I'm so sorry."

Elsa looked up at him with weeping eyes. "Your such a monster... you kill hundred of people... yet one person... ONE PERSON! YOU REFUSE TO KILL!"

She was now screaming at this point, face to face with his handsome cheekbones and messy hair, rugged and tender with every word he spoke.

"You tried to scare my sister... you killed my people... my parents are dead!"

Elsa started flicking her wrists, causing huge icicles to spray in his eyes, making him cower in fear.

She continued to hit him and strain him, making him curl up and screech.

"STOP!"

Elsa looked at her hands, which were wet with the snow she had sprung out of them.

The room was now a wintery mess.

And the portrait had fallen from the wall.

"I'm sorry... I never used to be like this. I didn't want this."

Elsa didn't feel sorry for him this time, she despised him with all her heart...

"If you didn't want it, why did you start it?"

Derrick stared at Elsa with tears in his eyes. "I don't know. I don't know anything, anymore."

Elsa looked down at her hands, and sat back down on her sleeping cot.

"Would you come to the ball tomorrow?"

Elsa looked back up at him with bags under her eyes. "What are you talking about, Derrick?"

Derrick had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Tomorrow, there will be a ball that we hold every year for the anniversary of my parent's death... I haven't had a date for years. Would you come?"

Elsa shook her head. "Do you really think I would?"

Derrick sighed and stood up, disappearing into the darkness. Of course he didn't... what was he thinking?

Elsa tried to recollect what happened... why did this man have such twisted feelings for her?

And why did she feel the same way?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

Elsa waited in Derrick's bedroom, relaxing in her nightgown and rubbing her sore muscles gently.

The dim light from the keyhole glared in her eyes, and she could tell from the quiet hallways that nearly everyone in the mansion was attending...

Even the servants.

She kept repeating her and Derrick's argument in her head a million times... how strange it was.

But she couldn't help but feel a tingle in her stomach every time she repeated his invitation to the ball.

What was wrong with her? Why should in any way even like this man? It was such a strange emotion, like a twisted Beauty and the Beast love story... just without the beauty in it.

She hugged herself tightly and imagined the love that Anna felt for Kristoff... would it be so terrible if she wanted that, too?

She looked at the closet and touched one of the silky dresses but pulled away.

"No... I'm going to the ball my way."

* * *

Derrick watched in the corner as colorful masks and gowns lightened the ballroom.

He was bored, as usual, and was just a bystander grieving for the death of his loved ones.

"So I see that your date stood you up?" Serafina joined his side.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "You heard about that, huh?"

"Derrick... this is where I get kind of embarrassed that I'm your sister... if you want to ask a girl out, you don't put a knife to her throat."

Serafina raised her eyebrows, signaling she meant it. "You were drunk last night, weren't you?"

Derrick nodded, and Serafina bowed her head.

"You should apologize to Elsa... like really... a lot... in fact that probably wouldn't even justify it."

Derrick looked back at his sister. "Yeah, yeah I get it."

As people continued to dance, a huge boom erupted the room.

Everybody turned around to see the person that entered, and gasped as they saw whom it was.

A beautiful woman, with a thick side braid snaking her side and a blue dress that wasn't her original, but flowed out like at the bottom and was shirtless on the top...

Yet her mask kept her incognito.

She approached him, swaying her hips in a sassy fashion and carving a smirk on her face. "Hello handsome... wanna dance?"

Derrick stared at her body, staring at her hips and chest.

"Are you going to dance or just going to stare?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "It would be my honor, my lady."

Serafina smiled gently as Derrick led his maiden fair onto the dance floor.

"Elsa what the Hell are you doing here? I thought you said for me to get lost? You could get in big trouble!"

Elsa looked into his brown eyes. "I figured your lonely ass wouldn't get a date If I didn't show up, and honestly the only person strong enough to hurt me in this room is you."

Derrick laughed and smiled. "Thanks... for coming."

The music continued to play, and Elsa and Derrick swayed to the music...

She felt her body getting closer to his, almost to the point that their stomachs were touching. Her cheeks brushed against his as they closed their eyes and lowered his hands down her body...

They were so close, it made chills go through Elsa's body...

"Come... I want to show you something."

Elsa should have felt nervous, that he was finally going to finish her off or trap her in a room until she wasted away... but this time she wasn't...

She just held on, and joined him through the unending halls.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

Elsa and Derrick were in a dark room, with dust collecting on the furniture and spiders making webs in the corners.

Everything was in disarray, with curtains ripped off their hinges and chairs broken in half.

In front of her, was a painting of a couple with lips barely touching with smiles on their faces and holding hands.

"This was my wife and I... her name was Angelica."

Elsa smiled as she stared at the picture. "You two looked so happy together."

But Derrick just sat down on a chair and started to sob. "Yeah... we were."

Elsa sat next to him while holding his hand. "Tell me what happened."

Derrick stared at her for a moment, not sure if she was serious.

"It's okay... I can handle it."

He sighed and laid back in his chair. "My family and I grew up in this mansion, and we loved it. I remember where I met my wife, while she was visiting for negotiation in trade."

He looked at Elsa with his soft brown eyes. "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. "

He started to laugh. "It was extremely awkward relationship at first, we were polar opposites... she was shy and cautious, while I was wild and rambunctious."

His smile slowly faded away. "But we taught each other many things... I taught her how to wield a sword, while she taught me how to dance and balance..."

Elsa smirked. "And you fell in love."

Derrick looked back at her. "Yeah we really did... we really did."

Elsa rubbed his hand as a tear started to roll down his cheek. "One day, a few weeks after our marriage, there was a raid in the castle..."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"They killed anyone that got in their way. Serafina and Angelica were hiding in a closet upstairs, while my mother and father were downstairs waiting for the men to come into the castle. They were one of the first to die."

Tears were dotting his pants as they continued to flow from his cheeks. "Since both Serafina and Angelica knew how to use a sword, they put up a good fight, but someone grabbed my wife and..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as he started to sob, with Elsa hugging him tightly.

"And from that day forward, I've been searching for the person that killed her, and all I know it was someone who had ties into monarchy..."

Elsa started putting the clues together. "And that's why you started killing royalty."

He nodded, then looking into her eyes with great sorrow and adoration. "I came into this room the night after, and destroyed everything that reminded me of her..."

Elsa noticed he started moving closer to her body. "That's why I didn't want to kill you... you just remind me of her so much... so strong yet so vulnerable."

"Derrick..."

Elsa tried to move away from him, but she stopped when he place a hand on her leg.

"No... you need to hear this."

Elsa listened.

"I like you... In fact, I don't know if I like you or love you, it's a complicated emotion..."

But before he could say anything else, Elsa found her lips interrupt his words.

She pulled away. "Just stop talking." She whispered.

Derrick then planted his lips onto hers, pushing and shoving with their lips entwining.

Elsa knew this was wrong, but she just couldn't help herself.

She felt his hands run through her hair, and start trailing his fingers lower and lower down her body.

She felt for the end of his tux, ripping it off quickly off his hot body.

She felt his rock hard abs underneath, touching and rubbing between every breath.

Derrick started to kiss her soft neck, making her arch back.

They stopped only for a moment, as he pulled the helm of her zipper on her dress, and slowly pulled down until her could feel her bra strap...

The night seemed endless, and Derrick's body was like a viper kissing the lamb...

Elsa just hoped she was knowing what she was getting into...


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

Derrick woke up expecting Elsa to be laying beside him, but as he stroked the side of the bed, he found it to be empty.

There was only a note left in the place where Elsa once resided.

**Last night was a mistake, Derrick...**

**I think I had too much to drink.**

**I think it best if I move out of your room... I can take care of myself, now.**

**I don't think it's good to see each other anymore.**

**I'm Sorry**

**-Elsa**

he sat there for many moments just staring at the paper, seething with rage...

He had really let her into his heart... he knew she would break it...

But he didn't want to kill her, he couldn't...

He felt the fine piece of fragment crumple in his hand, shrinking like the love he had for Elsa.

He jumped out of bed, put on his jumpers, and headed out the door, holding a bow and arrow in his hand as he walked...

Then the running started.

* * *

Elsa was silently working in the kitchens, feeling her hands touch the china glass that decorated the cabinets and cupboards.

She kept trying to recollect the night before... to remember the main details.

She kept trying to tell herself that she had too much to drink, or it was some distant dream...

But she hadn't touched a drop of alcohol to her lips, nor did she completely forget the dream.

It was as clear as day.

All of a sudden, screams and shrieks erupted the mansion, making her drop the china and shatter on the floor.

She reached down to clean it up, but someone stopped her quickly. "Leave it, there's no time... you need to start working before he sees you."

Serafina grabbed her hand and led her down some of the spiral hallways, with the crowd bumping her elbows and arms along the way, the screams getting slowly louder.

She stopped suddenly when she saw some of the henchman grab one of her coworkers, Alby, and carried him away to the gallows.

"Serafina what the Hell is happening?"

Serafina was panting heavily as she stopped Elsa in a corner. "He's only done this once... and I think you know what I'm referring to. He'll take and kill anyone he can grab his hands on... now come on."

Elsa pulled away and headed the other way, toward the gallows. "No... I've got to make him stop this."

"What?! No Elsa..."

Elsa stared into Serafina with intensity in her eyes. "No... I'm the only person he listens to... I have to do it..."

Serafina hesitated for a moment, holding onto Elsa's hand with grim wonder.

"Fine... be careful."

Elsa nodded as she continued to run in the opposite direction... not knowing why or how she was trying to reconcile the man she hated but loved so much.

But she was doing it anyway... she had to...

For all of their sakes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guy it's me! Sorry last chapter was so short and the update took forever! I had a lot of stuff going on... finals, dance recitals, last day of school celebrations, my last dance competition at the Kalahari in Wisconsin Dells... it's been crazy! **

**So I basically completely forgot about updating any of my stories... sorry:( And I basically wrote the last update at eleven o' clock at night so that's why it was so short.**

**I just want to say thank you for all the kind and constructive reviews on my story, and all of my fans and supporters! It's soooooooo appreciated!**

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Anna felt movement in her stomach as she continued to rub it gently with her hands.

It seemed like weeks since Elsa was captured, and the days seemed to be moving so steadily.

The guards had lost hope on the search, and decided to stop... But Anna refused to believe that Elsa was dead.

Their only hope was if Corona would be able to contact their nearby trade kingdoms, but one had mysteriously lost contact many years before.

She had fallen into deep depression because of it, sometimes finding herself staring at walls or feeling unusually full...

Kristoff had never been more worried than he was now, trying to remind Anna that they had a child on the way, and that Elsa's disappearance/death couldn't get in the way of it.

"Honey? How are you feeling?"

Anna was lying on her bed, with bags under her eyes tired eyes half open.

"Nauseous as Hell... thinking about things... what else is new?"

Kristoff laid next to her kissing her on the cheek and placing his head above her lips nudging her with compassion.

"Please stop this... you're worrying me."

Anna stared at her husband and brushed his cheek with her soft hand.

"I know, Kristoff... I'm trying so hard... I just don't know what I'll do without Elsa... I already lost my parents..."

He hugged her close, trying to make her feel as safe as he could.

"Shhhh... I know... I'm here... I'm here..."

As he stared out in the large triangle stained glass window that lit up their room, he swear he could see a snowflake dot the window...

_Elsa where are you? _He thought to himself.

And it was at that moment, Kristoff's doubt of Elsa alive vanished...

She had to be alive... somewhere.

* * *

The screams started to lessen as Elsa continued down the castle and towards the Gallows.

It felt haunting to stand in the place she had almost died in once before, and could see herself begging for mercy as she saw Alby being tied to the same post that she hung upon as well.

Derrick seemed to have only one thing in his mind in that moment... murder.

Elsa could see it in his eyes, it was the same type that she saw when he first raided Arendelle.

She watched as the Arrow squad raised their bows at Alby's chest, and Derrick's hand raised ready to go down for the sign of execution.

Elsa hid in the shadows ready for her move...

She closed her eyes, right at the moment she could hear the arrows shoot...

She shook her hands...

"What the Hell?!"

Derrick angrily grabbed Alby from the post, punching and hitting him erratically. "What did you do to the arrows?! What?!"

Elsa opened her eyes to see ice blocks and fragmented remains of the arrows on the ground everywhere around her.

She ran out into the open and grabbed Derrick off of Alby.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU WHORE!"

"Derrick... STOP!"

Elsa tried to push Derrick away with her ice, but it was already too late.

Elsa watched in seemingly slow motion as a knife reached her abdomen, slicing across it like a fish's skin...

She collapsed to the ground in a wheeze, whimpering and coughing on the ground as blood started to surround her body.

Derrick watched in horror as Elsa's vision started flatten, and her eyes started to close...

Blood started drooling out of her mouth.

"No... NOOOOOOO!"

Derrick ran to her side, pumping her chest as he tried to resuscitate her.

He brushed the side of her face as he opened her mouth and pressed onto it, trying to insert air into her motionless body.

Elsa could feel her heartbeat getting slower, and was unaware of what was happening.

Everything was black, and she couldn't move...

All she could see were shadows and faded visions...

And that's when she couldn't breathe anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

Blurs and shadows once again moved around in Elsa's vision as she tried to sit up.

"No, no, no... don't do that." Derrick held her back and slowly placed her down on the bed.

"You don't want that to reopen... it took me an hour for it to finally stop bleeding so heavily after I resuscitated you and got you stitched up."

Elsa felt so confused with different emotions... On one hand she should've felt angry about the fact that he basically sliced her stomach half open, but yet on another she was so happy to see him...

Elsa felt a wet sponge gently touch and massage the wound, making Elsa moan in satisfaction.

While he was scrubbing, he wouldn't take his eyes off hers, opening and closing like a gentle opening to life.

He didn't know what he was doing when he attacked her... in fact he didn't remember much of anything.

It was all a blur... he was just thankful he didn't kill anyone.

"Since when do you know so much about medicine?" Elsa asked as he continued to scrub and stare at her.

"It's basic first aid... being so high into crime it's a necessity. I also was taught by a Shaman once how to do some western medicine and to make special herbs... it was quite a study."

Elsa nodded. "I'm sure it was."

Derrick looked away. "I don't know why you still treat me so kindly... I don't expect you to forgive me..."

Elsa looked at him adoringly with her ice blue eyes. "Because I can see the real you inside the monster."

Derrick straightened as he heard her say that.

"No one... has ever said something like that to me before..."

He looked back at her, holding her hand and staring at her with adoration. "Do you love me?"

Elsa immediately stopped smiling at him. "That's yet to be determined... love is a strong word."

Derrick was immediately taken aback, but kept his cool as he turned around and reapplied the sponge with medicinal water.

"Right... good point." Was all her could reply as he continued to dab her wound.

He watched as she quickly turned her head and fell asleep, exhausted by the morphine that Derrick concocted and the wound itself.

He waited patiently to hear her breathing soundly, knowing for sure she was asleep.

Derrick stopped what he was doing and knelt down to Elsa beautiful face.

He felt himself brush her cheek with his hand and push her hair back. "I've got something to tell you."

He remembered the sensation of her skin touching his, their lips entwined...

"I know what we have is dangerous..."

he whispered.

"And that it's not meant to be... but I want you to be in my life... because..."

He paused as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

He didn't know what he was saying... of course they couldn't be together. It was insane.

It had been about three months since she arrived, and already he had gained feelings for her that he couldn't even fathom anymore.

He turned away, and laid down next to her, holding her hand as he looked again at her.

"Goodnight my love."

He thought that Elsa was sound asleep, but in truth, she had been awake the entire time.

And as she recollected his confession in her head...

She smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14**

Derrick continued to take care of Elsa.

He would reapply bandages and medicine to her slice, and make sure that her stitches continued to hold.

He watched from dawn to dusk, barely taking care of himself in the meantime.

"Derrick... I brought you guys dinner." Serafina gently pushed the door open, the light from the hallway revealing Derrick sound asleep next to Elsa.

"Derrick..." He jumped abruptly when she finally woke him up.

"W-what's up? What's wrong?" He looked down at his sister's hands.

"Oh. I'll feed her... I don't have to eat."

Serafina glared at her brother. "Yes you do... you haven't eaten for a whole day! I understand that she's hurt and she needs attention but the servants or I can do that..."

Derrick slammed his hand on the ground.

"NO!"

His voice echoed through the room, which fortunately only made Elsa move a little.

Serafina looked down at her feet. "Derrick do not let Elsa become a distraction. You have much better things to worry about than a girl who was at the wrong place at the wrong time..."

"Yes but I brought her here... I'm the reason she's gone through so much Hell..."

Serafina straitened and sighed. "Then I guess there's only one thing left to do..."

Derrick looked worriedly back at his sister. "What do you mean?"

Serafina left the tray of food on the nightstand next to him.

"I'm going to go the communication room and contact Corona... There's an award out for her return to Arendelle. They think she's dead. There is no good reason for her to be here anymore, and she needs a professional physician's help... those stitches won't stay in forever, and it won't be long before they get infected."

Derrick rose his hand to stop her, but realized she was right.

Serafina had tears in her eyes as she peered through the door.

"I know you love her, Derrick... And if there was a way I could make it work out for you two I would gladly do it..."

A tear trickled down Derrick's cheek. "But there's not a way... My love for her is like a falling star... too weak to cross with the one of his dreams... so he fades away into darkness."

He stood up.

"If I love her, I'll let her go."

He handed her a small sack of francs.

"Contact Corona and tell Queen Rapunzel to have a bedroom and hospitalities waiting for Elsa to recover before she returns home... she will not be ready for ocean travel until that wound heals. Go tonight with a carriage and Elsa and meet King Eugene halfway... Pay them with this and make sure they don't recognize you..."

Serafina held her brother's hand.

"You do realize... that if she goes back... you'll never be able to see her again..."

He nodded with pain in his shaking eyes. "I am well aware of that, Serafina... just make sure she's safe, and don't let her know that I was the one whom decided to let her go."

"Then what should I say to her if she asks?"

He looked at his sister with grave remorse as the veins in his palms began to pulse with inner pain.

"Tell her that her kingdom found out about me and arrested me... they were able to spare me execution with a trade of giving back you... I will spend my days in the labor prisons of France forevermore."

Serafina shook her head. "She won't believe you..."

He looked at her. "I know she won't... And eventually she'll realize the truth... The point is for her to forget... about me and everything else she experience in this Hellhole."

Serafina was about to protest... she realized her brother didn't see the way that Elsa looked at him... the way she blushed and laughed when she would come in contact with his body.

But it was already too late.

"Fine then... I will be in the communication room if you want to stop me..."

But he didn't stop her...

All he could do was watch the steady breathing of the one he loved...

And relish the memory of saying goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16

**So for the next few chapters, there will be a cameo of Eugene and Rapunzel from Tangled! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

"Thank you for your patronage, my lady..."

Serafina's cloak soaked wet with the pouring rain, steaming against her body.

She handed the limp and heavy body of Elsa over to Eugene, who laid her down on the soft cushion and placed a blanket over her.

"Where do you live?" Eugene cocked his eyebrow at the mysterious messenger.

Serafina smiled. "That is confidential, your majesty..."

Eugene looked down at her and frowned... being a thief once, he knew when someone was lying.

But there wasn't time for questions... he had to get Elsa to a doctor's care.

"Safe travels, my lady."

She nodded as she watched the carriage slowly clobber away, and waved to a her friend, her ally...

A person she'd grown to count as a sister.

And turned away, without a word.

* * *

There was light...a bright light... like a sun piercing Elsa's eye in the dead of day.

She blinked a couple of times, then saw a figure of a woman on the side of her bed.

"Oh honey... it's been so long..."

She screeched as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Oh sorry... sorry..."

Elsa was a first confused at who this person was, but when she saw the familiar short, brunette hair, she knew immediately it was her cousin Rapunzel.

"Oh my God Rapunzel? Is that you?" She nodded, and leaned over, hugging her this time without hurting her.

"It's been so long!" They started talking to each other like they always would on visits, trying to catch up and talk about things at their kingdoms.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Elsa was about to tell her, but realized that she didn't really know herself.

"Well I... It's a long story. But why am I here in Corona?" Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders.

"Well... we got an urgent message from a distant kingdom... we couldn't track its whereabouts, but they told us to meet them halfway, and from there bring you here. You're safe now! Can you believe it?"

Elsa gave her cousin a fake smile, but on the inside, she was heartbroken.

Why would Derrick let her go so suddenly?

Why would he do that even though he said he loved her?

Why was she so unhappy that she was separated from him?

"You look sad, cousin..."

Rapunzel smiled in Elsa's direction.

"Oh no... I just... It's unreal that I actually made it..."

Rapunzel clapped her hands happily. "Well we are happy to have you back! We have contacted Arendelle, and they should be on their way in a matter of days!"

Elsa nodded, trying to listen. She knew she should have been happy to see her sister again, but for some reason... she wasn't.

"I'm going to have the servants bring you up some food... you must be starving!"

Rapunzel immediately turned away, leaving Elsa alone once more...

Derrick had killed so many people, and hurt her so many times... but yet, he had a side that she never realized she could reveal herself.

Derrick was her true love, whether he liked her or not...

And she was going to reunite with him somehow...

She had to.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16**

"What are you planning to do with all those weapons, sire?"

A small man approached a much taller one that had fire red hair and sinister sideburns that grew on the side.

"What do you think, Weasel man? To kill people of course!"

The Duke continued to sputter and shake as he grabbed one of the knives from the table.

"Who are you gonna kill...?"

Hans smiled devilishly. "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

The Duke stared at Hans with pure terror. "My God, Hans... prison has changed you..."

Hans slapped the man in the face, making him screech. "Well why don't you lock yourself in my cell and see why!"

Hans slowly walked onto the boat, helping the small man up along with him.

"Now I'd suggest you shut up, now... before I change my mind about not killing YOU."

Hans could feel revenge and hatred surge inside him, ready to blow up like a giant volcano.

"Next stop, Berg Mansion!"

* * *

"Oh come on, Elsa... You need to eat!"

Elsa continued to pluck and pick at her food, but pushed the plate away.

"I'm just not hungry."

"You haven't been hungry for hours... and you're still recovering from your wound... you need nutrition!"

Rapunzel started playing with Elsa's thick hair, tightening it up in the normal side braid she liked best.

"It's nothing you would understand, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel smiled. "Try me!"

Elsa breathed as she was about to speak, but she was interrupted when Eugene entered the room.

"Hey there, Els... Morning, Darling."

She watched in agony as they embraced each other and started to kiss passionately.

"Please stop doing that..." She finally managed to say.

"Well you've never been bothered about it, before..."

Elsa stared at her plate. "Well it bothers me now... so I asked you nicely... stop it."

They stared at her for a long time, shocked at the behavior that Elsa had shown to them.

"Jeez, ice hands what's happened to you?" Rapunzel nudged him painfully, which made him yelp.

"Things that I just can't tell you guys okay?"

Elsa was about to storm out, but instead collapsed to the floor in a heap of pain, screaming and weeping on the floor as she slowly fell unconscious.

"Elsa... ELSA!"

Elsa just couldn't believe that Derrick would leave her like that... She thought he loved her!

But It was already too late... he could make any excuse he wanted to, but there wasn't time for his white horse anymore.

It was time to forget about Derrick Berg.


	18. Chapter 18

**As I was writing, I was listening to "Say Something" by A Great Big World and "Stay" by Rihanna coincidentally, and it kind of inspired this chapter, so play those songs while reading this, and you might understand what I mean.**

**Anyway, just a random thought to check in with my readers.**

**Thank you ALL SO MUCH! I am so thankful for 40 reviews... and pretty much all the support of the story!**

**You guys are the reason I continue to write... thank you all.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

Derrick hadn't left his room since Elsa left.

Serafina had to check him every few hours to make sure that he was still alive... which she sometimes wasn't sure.

"Derrick... you need to get over her... this was your decision."

Serafina hated telling her brother this, but it was the only way to get him to face reality.

"I know you loved her... and I know that you're hurt... but you've got to push through this... like you did with-"

But she screeched as he grabbed her arm tightly, stopping her mid-sentence.

"For once in your life will you just SHUT UP AND LET ME LIVE MY OWN LIFE?!"

Serafina stared at Derrick with pure sadness, and Derrick tried to reconcile her as the tears started to fall down her face.

"Sera... Please... I'm sorry... don't..."

But she had already abandoned him, leaving him alone once more in the darkness of his prison.

He stared at the painting that hung on the wall, crooked and worn like the years of agony that he had suffered...

He ripped off the painting, and placed another blank palette onto the wall and started to dip his brush in the paint.

He started slowly, brushing the tip with blue and silver colors...

He drew out some hair, with a beautiful side braid, and ice shooting out of the hands of a fair woman.

He finished, staring at his masterpiece on the wall.

It was Elsa, building her ice castle like she had described to him once, and drew her entire family all just based on description.

Her family was in the background, cheering and happy, as Derrick kneeled on one knee holding a ring in his hand...

But Elsa just stared expressionless... as she continued to separate him with a wall of ice.

Just like his broken heart.

She was gone from his life forever... he had let her go. Just because of love.

But was it really for love? Or something else entirely? Was he just doing it for himself? What if she had stayed? What was she thinking?

He grabbed his hair and collapsed on the ground, unaware of what was happening outside his room...

* * *

Serafina wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked down the hallway to the dining room.

She was about to sit down, but she heard noises coming from the other side of the mansion.

They were the sounds of dying people.

She immediately ran to the stash of swords her brother always had available in case of emergencies and hid in the closet...

She felt an eerie feeling in her stomach... she had done this before with Angelina...

And replayed the moment of her death in her mind.

She had always felt guilty for her death, as if she could have done something more to save her...

Derrick felt grief, but Serafina felt guilt... another feeling entirely.

She clasped the sword tightly against her chest as she heard screams and bodies falling to the ground...

She held her breath as she heard footsteps slowly approach the door...

And she screamed.

* * *

Derrick was ripping off all the paintings, everything down to the wallpaper in his room.

His hands were bloody and splintered, and his depression was starting to worsen.

He heard the door slam.

"I told you Serafina LEAVE ME ALONE!"

There wasn't an answer.

He turned around and saw the outline of his sister in the darkness of the shadows... but something was wrong.

He smelt death and blood, and there wasn't any body heat protruding from her.

And she collapsed right at his feet... with a pool of blood surrounding her pale body.

He was in shock at first, as he stared at the dead body of his sister.

He knelt down next to her, and started to sob over her body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He heard someone approach him.

"Such a pity... she wouldn't say a word to me, the brave dear... but if their not going to talk, then they might as well stay that way."

Derrick's anger raged inside him as he recognized the voice. "YOU NO SON OF BITCH! YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!"

Hans laughed as Derrick tried to attack him, but dodged the attack and grabbed the back of his arms.

"Now your going to get killed... since you didn't do what I told you!"

He grabbed Derrick from the scruff of his forehead making him scream in agony.

"Sweet dreams lover boy..."

A cloth was put to his mouth...

Everything went white...

And finally it was black.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 18**

Elsa was finally able to walk normally again, with the help of one of the servants or nursing maids.

She was starting to go to her normal self again, happy and single, ready to move on in her life and take her place on the throne once more.

She was walking with a nurse down the hall arm and arm, when she ran into the communication room.

There were seemingly hundreds of telegrams and letters that were spread across the table, all addressed to her.

Some of them were just business, some of them were from family, but most were from her beloved people.

She opened one that was written by a five year old whom had big circular writing that she could hardly see, but she understood every word.

All of the children begged her to come home... they just didn't understand the fact that she could have been dead.. it couldn't be possible.

She was about to open another, when she saw another one with a familiar name and address on it.

ELENA was the name of the girl who wrote it... the little servant girl that she met six months before on the day of her kidnapping.

The paper was torn and old, bleached yellow with age...

Her writing was even worse than the five year old, but then again she was probably lucky that she even knew the alphabet since servants usually didn't know how to read or write.

She slowly was able to translate it after some time(Note that even though this is a little girl's note, and naturally the words would be spelt incorrectly, she is reading it in her head so it looks legible):

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_My papa told me that you are missing... I don't know exactly what that means, but he told me it's when someone goes away for awhile, but the people that love that person don't know where they went, which made me sad._

_I only met you for a short time, but you seemed nice. Papa said you are the key to our future, and I don't know what that means either, but since he didn't really tell me, I figured that it mattered. _

_Please come home... Your people are having trouble getting by... we don't have food or water._

_Princess Anna is sad for you, so she hasn't been paying much attention to us. I am very hungry... my tummy aches. My tongue gets big since we have no water._

_I want you to come home and help us. I want to play with Olaf, again._

_Things have never been good in my life, at least that's what the big kids tell me. _

_But just being nice to me was all I needed... all I wanted._

_And It's all I want for you._

_Love, _

_Elena XOXOXOXOXOXO_

A dot fell onto the thin paper as tears started to fall down Elsa's cheeks. This little girl whom had lived the way she lived for six months from the day she could walk still had hopes and dreams and the promise of a good life... even though she knew that wasn't true.

That was only what they told her, to make her feel better.

But this girl was wise beyond her years, and knew that her life was meant for suffering, that she would never ever feel the warmth of family...

But yet she stayed so strong, and hope for a miracle every day with a smile...

And somehow...

There was someone there that pushed her to keep trying, and to have a purpose to live on this Earth.

What Elsa was Elena...

Was how Derrick was to her.

She felt her lip quiver and twitch, and the tears started streaming down her face.

She heard the Morse code come in through the telegram, as she listened intently to what it had to say...

She felt horror in her stomach as she realized it was and SOS call...

And it was coming from Berg Mansion.

* * *

Derrick woke up groggily to find himself in a dark room with only a small window casting a glow upon his face.

He didn't know where he was, nor did he know how he got there...

All he could remember was seeing his sister dead before his eyes, and the smell of chloroform exasperating his nose...

He tried to move but saw he was chained up on his arms and legs, restricting any movement whatsoever.

He had bruises and black eyes on both sockets, suggesting he was beaten sometime while he was unconscious.

He was incredibly sore, but due to being slightly raised on the wall from his limbs his muscles started to burn trying to hold himself up.

His vision was clouded with white dots, and his exhaustion was starting to win over survival.

"You know you have quite a lovely wife and sister."

Derrick cringed. "What the Hell are you talking about you arrogant son of a bitch?"

"Temper, temper... I'm just complimenting at how lucky you seem to be with women... even ones that your supposed to kill."

Derrick still couldn't understand. "But you mentioned my wife... what do you have anything to do with Angelina?"

"Oh I have everything to do with her... because..."

He knelt down right next to his ear and whispered. "I was the man that murdered her."

Derrick was finally starting to put the pieces together...

"You chose me... because you remembered my wife. You knew that Elsa so closely resembled Angelina, I would naturally be attracted to her, and you knew I would get close to her so that you would have to do the job yourself..."

Hans smiled deviously. "You're smarter than you look... Good job."

"It wasn't Elsa you wanted... you knew that somehow I would have to let her go, so that I would become weak and vulnerable... because you knew that love is my weakness. You wanted to get me and my alone and off guard, so you could kill everyone and take over my kingdom and use it as your own..."

Hans placed his hands under his cheekbones in a perplexed position.

"You pretty much got it down... As one of the youngest of 12 brothers, I had no choice for the throne, and when I failed in getting Arendelle I chose the next best thing: You. I knew Corona would be too risky, since the kingdom had become so prosperous. But yours was falling apart every day... including your sanity."

He approached Derrick and kicked him in the stomach making him cower in pain.

"And now I'm going to torture you until you have the last few drops of blood seeping from your veins and you are on your knees begging for mercy..."

He opened the door and smirked in his direction.

"And this time, Ice Girl won't be there to save you."

* * *

Anna was sitting in the bathroom, sobbing as blood started to flow from her midsections, filling the tiles with an ominous red.

She felt weaker as the minutes passed, and more blood started to flow.

"Anna? Honey? Are you alright?"

Kristoff had been listening to her sob for over an hour, but Anna lad locked the door so he knew that something was up.

He finally pressed his weight onto the door and saw what looked like something out of a horror story.

Blood drenched the floors and Anna's dress, tears plastered her face.

She looked at her husband in agony.

"We lost it..."

Kristoff felt a tear drip down his cheek, spreading the blood apart as it smeared onto the floor.

"We lost our baby."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys sorry for the long update delay, I had my weeklong overnight horse camp so no computers or connections! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

She kept repeating the ominous message that was sent anonymously from the mansion:

BERG MANSION RAIDED

DERRICK CAPTURED

MANY DEAD

HELP US

Her heart throbbed and thumped along to the footsteps of her limp body.

It was dark out in the pale moonlight of the midnight air, and she could only go so much as a power walk.

The stable guard was fast asleep, snoring loudly and twitching as she tiptoed past him with ease.

She made sure that Maximus wasn't awake, for she knew that he would alert the guard and be sent back to the castle.

There was only one black Fresian, which was much too big to climb with her bad abdomen, but it was going to have to do if she wanted to return to the mansion in time.

She had to save the man she loved... he was the only thing besides her sister that she cared about now.

As she galloped off into the full moon, she could only hope that her body could handle the journey before giving away...

Or Derrick wouldn't be the only one in trouble.

* * *

Anna had to cancel the trip to see Elsa because of the miscarriage.

They told her it was because of stress and depression, but she had never been more depressed than she was now.

Kristoff was worried sick about her.

She was stuck in bed because of the loss of blood, and he could tell she was deteriorating fast.

She had been so excited for the baby... and with Elsa's disappearance, it was all she needed for the baby to die.

Anna had been neglecting her people even more.

A little girl knocked on their bedroom one day.

"Soup for the princess..." She called.

The little girl was covered in rags, and was so dirty it was almost sorrowful.

"Hello, Prince Kristoff... my name is Elena, and I have come to give princess Anna some soup to make her feel better."

Kristoff had to smile as he opened the door for her.

Elena gently set the tray down next to the nightstand and held Anna's hand.

And Kristoff tried to hold back the tears as Anna grabbed Elena's hand...

And twirled her into a hug, digging her nose into Elena's shoulder and weeping as she stood there.

She needed the love of a child... just once.

It was all she wanted in this dark world.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20**

Derrick heard a tear drop echo eerily in the tiny stall that Hans had trapped him in.

He was battered and bloody from days of punches and blows, and his eyes were as red as the blood that seeped from his body.

His vision was getting cloudier, and his head throbbed with pain.

He had red marks in his back from being whipped so many times.

He didn't know how much of it he could take before he gave in.

"You disgust me..." Hans said in the corner of the cell as he kicked him one last time in the stomach.

"Sitting there, just waiting for death to take you... crying over the woman you knew you could never love even if you had a chance."

He stared at him coldly. "You make me want to throw up."

Even though Derrick had no more energy, and knew that he was dying, he found something in him at that very moment.

"No... YOU disgust me..."

Hans raised his chin pretending he cared.

"You don't need to remind me over and over again how much of a horrible person I am... believe me I already know that I am. I have no reason to be on this earth, and with all the people I've murdered, I've already made reservations in the Devil's Inn. But Elsa... She changed me..."

Hans started laughing.

"She changed me for the better... She's not just some beautiful siren that you think she is... she's beautiful in every way. Her kind smile, her wise and poised way she speaks, the way she covers her mouth when she laughs..."

Hans continued to laugh, but Derrick didn't care.

"I love her... I love her so much... And you may ask, how can a monster like me love someone such as her? And I won't be able to answer you... because I don't know myself. But all I know, is you can't live in world without love..."

Derrick glared in Hans.

"And I pity you... for you'll never know what real love is... your psychopathic behavior prohibits it."

Derrick gasped for breath as Hans punched him in the face.

"Because love is weakness... and weakness gets you nowhere."

Derrick watched sadly as Hans exited the room.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa..." He whispered.

"You don't deserve me..."

He closed his eyes...

And fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

When Elsa finally reached Berg Mansion, she found herself in a horror story.

People were dead everywhere, and many that were alive were horribly injured.

She had here hands up and ready in case somebody decided to attack her.

She tightened as she heard someone shuffling in the corner of the corridor...

She walked forward slowly...

"Elsa? Is... that... you?" A familiar but weak voice called in the distance.

"Serafina?"

Elsa watched as her friend emerged in the light, badly injured with a slice coming from her shoulder to her breast, but still alive.

"What happened here?" Elsa asked with her pupils wide with fear.

"Hans... Raided the castle..." Serafina started weakly.

"I had to pretend I was... dead... In order... to save myself."

Elsa listened intently. "But Derrick... is in trouble... he was taken... but I know where he is..."

Elsa quickly caught her as she collapsed to the ground.

"He was taken... to the abandoned prison... about 20 miles away from here..."

She slowly started falling out of consciousness as she gave out a last sentence.

"We have... to save him... they'll kill him."

She knew Serafina was right, but they were going against a very dangerous man with ice powers and two injured women...

Would it be enough?


End file.
